La rumeur!
by Naboow
Summary: Le lycée Grand Line est réputé pour le nombre incalculable de rumeurs dont sont victimes ses élèves. Des plus banales aux plus loufoques en passant par les plus farfelues, vraies ou incroyables, vous allez, aujourd'hui-même, pouvoir entrer dans l'intimité de cet établissement...plutôt spécial.


Le lycée Grand Line est réputé pour le nombre incalculable de rumeurs dont sont victimes ses élèves. Des plus banales aux plus loufoques en passant par les plus farfelues, vraies ou incroyables, vous allez, aujourd'hui-même, pouvoir entrer dans l'intimité de cet établissement...plutôt spécial.

**LA RUMEUR.**

**C**hapitre 1 - Il paraît que...Crocodile un travesti?!

En arrivant ce matin au lycée, le mafioso aurait du se méfier des bruits qui courent. Quoi? Crocodile est intouchable?! Ah...alors il n'a rien à craindre...ce n'est pourtant pas ce que dirais un élève d'une classe de Terminale L. Bon Clay aurait confié à l'un de ses amis:

- Zéro-chan est un travelo! Oui oui, j'en suis sûr! Je l'ai vu avec notre Ivankov-d'amour l'autre jour~~~~

Lorsqu'il avait dit ça à Sadi-chan, il tournait en rond sur lui-même et chantonnait, heureux d'en apprendre la nouvelle et de faire part de faits croustillants. La blonde à l'air sadique avait littéralement explosée de rire.

Crocodile faisait parti des "méchants" du lycée. L'air toujours désinteressé, arborrant à chaque fois un sourire horripilant et sarcastique, il était selon lui-même "le meilleur de tous". Toujours selon lui, lorsqu'il daignait regarder quelqu'un, la personne visée devrait s'en sentir flattée. Si l'on épargnait Ener qui se prenait carrément pour Dieu, Crocodile était incontestablement la personne la plus prétentieuse du lycée. (Excluons aussi Hancock, c'est une fille, ça compte pas! Enfin...ça pourrait compter dans le cas où Bon Clay dit vrai!). Pour finir, il se battait sans cesse et finissait bien souvent à remporter ses batailles. Son physique imposant était si viril, que personne ne pourrait croire en la rumeur stupide. Personne. Sauf le groupe de travestis de Grand Line, dirigé par Ivankov.

Bref. Ce matin, Crocodile n'était au courant de rien et cet insupportable Mihawk le regardait d'un air étrange.

- Je sais que je suis beau, que tu m'admires ou que tu m'envies. C'est normal, si je n'étais pas moi...je crèverais pour l'être. Mais tu m'les casses sérieusement à m'regarder comme ça! Qu'est-ce que t'as, l'faucon? Ou devrais-je dire...le vrai, con? Kwahahaha!

Hilarant, c'était vraiment bas ça, le Croco!

Sans ciller, le dit "vrai con" le regardait toujours. Son regard se faisait encore plus perçant si cela était possible. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour énerver le mafioso, qui d'habitude était doté d'un sang-froid à quasi-toute épreuve. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs? Tant mieux. Plaquant Mihawk sur le mur, le tenant au col, il le fusilla du regard.

- Tu vas m'dire c'qui y'a, l'attardé?!

- ...

- Putain...

- Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, Crocodile. Mais après tout, tu fais vraiment ce que tu veux en dehors du lycée. Personne ne te jugera pour ça je pense. Mais c'est tellement...comment dire? J'en perds un peu mes mots, tu m'excuseras. Maintenant lâche-moi, j'ai cours et ça vient de sonner.

Réflechissant sur les paroles du garçon en face de lui, Crocodile en avait perdu sa poigne et Mihawk en profita pour s'en aller. Mais de quoi parlait cet espèce de débile? Alors qu'il continuait de penser, il entendit des rires insistants à côté de lui. Grognant à cause du bruit, il se retourna avec cet air qui d'habitude faisait peur et faisait s'enfuir les causeurs de troubles. Tiens, Nico Robin. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était elle qui riait le plus, il la connaissait bien la Robin, après avoir passé quatre années depuis le collège à faire des "affaires" un peu spéciales, ensembles. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à se marrer en le regardant, maintenant? Elle était accompagnée de ce cas social de Luffy et de l'autre type blond avec toujours l'air amoureux, là. Sanji qui s'était bien foutu de sa gueule, une fois. Il mettait dans un coin de sa tête "ne pas oublier de tabasser ce connard et son pote le chapeau de paille".

- C'est quoi ce bordel aujourd'hui...

Il aurait du le comprendre pourtant. Mais Crocodile se pensait si intouchable...invulnérable. Ce qu'il n'était pas bien sûr, mais ne lui dites jamais. Ou vous pourrez finir crevé sous des dunes de sables comme l'avait faillit l'être Luffy et bien d'autres...enfin non, les autres ont réellement crevé.

- Ayayayayaa! La honte!

Le blond riait trop fort pour son propre bien et si ce n'était pas Roronoa Zoro qui le massacrerait en premier, Crocodile, lui, aurait les couilles de le faire. Quel mec insupportable. Le genre de type que t'as envie de tuer. Qui fait la lèche à toutes les meufs de la planète et qui devient hautain et méprisant envers les autres mecs.

- Mais c'est quoi un Okama, Sanjiiii? Pourquoi tu m'le dis pas?

Crocodile ne supportait pas plus la voix de ce crétin de Monkey D qu'il ne pouvait supporter le blond. Alors il décida, après un dernier regard noir, de continuer à ruminer contre Mihawk un peu plus loin. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit la voix féminine qu'il connaissait si bien de la brune qui répondait à son ami, à la plus de Sanji trop occupé à rire.

- Un Okama Luffy, c'est un travesti. Un homme qui se déguise en femme par exemple ou l'inverse peut-être aussi bien possible.

Et c'était ce mot qui faisait autant rire le Don Juan du pauvre*? Il était encore plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait.

- AAH! Ça veut dire que le Croco, il se déguise en fille?!

Robin ne put s'empêcher de rire et Sanji essayait de se retenir contre le mur, il était mort. Luffy voyant ses amis dans cet état éclata lui aussi, il riait. Et puis, le Croco en fille c'était bien marrant! Mais pour le Crocodile en question, cela n'avait que trop duré. Ça sortait d'où ces merdes? Le brun était-t-il complètement fou? Alors le mafioso se retourna et fonca droit vers le trio.

- D'OU TU SORS ÇA?!

La belle brune cessa de rire et le contempla. Tout comme l'amoureux des femmes qu'était Sanji. Luffy avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles:

- Nan mais on a entendu Smoker parler de toi ce matin et paraît que t'es un Akoma!

- Okama, Luffy...corrigea l'ancienne partenaire de Crocodile.

L'état d'énervement du colosse était à son comble. Il fulminait. En y repensant depuis qu'il était arrivé, bien des regards se faisaient insistants sur lui. Et le comportement d'œil de faucon était pas mal bizarre. Ses paroles, surtout. Et maintenant eux...bordel! Il ne pouvait pas être sujet à ces rumeurs débiles?!

- Où est ce putain de Smoker?!

- Ça ne vient pas de lui, répondit calmement Robin. Si tu veux aller frapper quelqu'un, ce serait plutôt Bon Clay. Sadi a dit à tout le lycée ce que tu étais secrètement, mais l'information vient bien de Bon Clay.

- Robiiiin t'es vraiment une balance! S'insurgea Luffy.

- Ne parle pas à Robin-chan comme ça! Elle a raison!

- Ah bon?

- Tu me dis que ça vient de Bon Clay...putain, ça m'étonne même pas. Quel fils de...rrrrRRAHH!

Poussant un cri de rage, Crocodile s'apprêtait à partir en courant à la recherche de cette maudite ballerine maquillée comme un camion volé! Avant qu'il ne soit arrêté par Sanji.

- Heu dis...c'est...

Le blond commençait à rire. S'il continuait, c'était lui qu'il allait démonter.

- C'est vrai cette histoire?

- AÏE! Ou-...oui oui je vais...je vais le faire Zéro-chan, regarde regarde! Je parle au micro là! AaaaAaaÏEE! J'me fais tabasser...MON BEAU VISAAAAAÏE!

- DÉPÊCHE-TOI! Hurla le dit Zéro-chan.

- Je...veux faire une annonce à tout le lycée...aargh!

- Continue.

- La...la rumeur que j'ai fait courir sur Cro...Croco-chan...!

- CROCODILE.

- OUI oui, Crocodile-chan! Comme quoi il était un travelo...je...je voulais...je voulais simplement vous dire que c'était faux. Réellement faux. Alors inutile de nous poser des questions maintenant...j'ai été stupide, stupide, stupide! Je mérite la mort pour avoir profané ces mythos au grand Crocodile-samaa~~~~~

Tout le lycée riait. Sadi-chan se disait bien que cela ne pouvait être qu'improbable. Mais Bon Clay avait vraiment le mérite de la faire rire, réellement. Il était magique. Grand Line entier savait bien que s'attaquer à Crocodile ne pouvait pas être bon, qui sait dans quel état en ressortirait la ballerine? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de dire ça? Avec Ivankov en plus! D'ailleurs Ivankov était absent(e), aujourd'hui.

Doflamingo se léchait les lèvres.

- Quel dommage, franchement. Mais Croco-chan n'a vraiment pas besoin de jouer à l'Okama pour être sexy...

Si le crocodile entendait le flamand rose...qui sait comment il aurait réagit? Mais Jewerly, belle comère l'avait entendue, elle.

Au final la rumeur sur Crocodile avait été fausse. L'interessé a complètement nié. Bon Clay a réussi à s'en sortir vivant et Doflamingo aurait presque été déçu. Jewerly a, quant à elle, l'oreille bien tendue...voilà comme ça s'passe, ici à Grand Line.

_* Don juan du pauvre = Ça me fait trop mal de dire ça de mon Sanji-chériiiiiiiiii! Mais n'oublions pas que c'était les pensées de Crocodile hein u.u oui, je vais m'dire ça...quel vilain!_


End file.
